mysteriesofalfredhedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Buggy Summer
Buggy Summer is part 1 of episode 6, it first aired on January 20th, 2010. Summary The episode begins as Milo and Camille help Alfred and his mom and sister set up for an upcoming event later that day. Unknown to them, a swarm of bugs is flying overhead! It's then they mention that Milo was incharge of the cups and now they can't find them when Camille is suddenly stung by a mosquito. Suddenly many of them appear and the group is forced to run. Noticing that his mom is upset, Alfred looks as she tells them her berries are now ruined. He looked to see small bugs all over the dying plant, and decides this is deffinitely a mystery and they go to investigate. Alfred's mom explains that her garden was perfectly fine, then Alfred asks if anything weird happened over the night. She awoke but saw nothing, other then Mr. Russard taking pictures of the scenery outside. Alfred then deems the strange noise to be clue 1 before he decides they need to talk to Mr. Russard. Milo refuses, but they take protective headgear and outfits on their way over in order to avoid being bit anymore by the bugs. Suddenly they hear an odd noise, but it vanishes quickly and they resume making their way to their teachers. Mr. Russard is surprised to see them in such odd attire, then mentions he is wearing bug location, which is why the bugs aren't attacking him. Alfred explains when his mom heard a noise, Mr. Russard had been outside at the time taking photographs, due to doing a photo essay on wild flowers. Alfred asks for the picture, then points out the odd smoke in the background. Alfred decides this to be clue 2 before they begin to explore some more. Camille and Milo believe the weird clues have nothing to do with the bugs but Alfred thinks they do. Once again they hear noise and Milo proceeds to state it may be an angry squirrel when suddenly Lumas comes out, stating that he was trying to sleep. Alfred asks him why he wasn't sleeping in his cave but Lumas claims its gone, someone stole/took it. He then explains that after he woke up, he left during that early morning to find some breakfast when he heard a rumbling noise. Then when he returned, his cave was missing... While Milo believes they shouldn't waste their time, Alfred states that caves don't disappear like that and Camille adds in that they could become famous! They quickly discover what caused the "vanishing cave", a rockslide from all of the rain the previous night cause the cave to become hidden. Later, Ms. Hedgehog mentions they can just resceduale their picnic and Alfred and Camille explain that the weirdness was really a rockslide. But the odd screeching/chirping they heard was coming from a bat. After thanking his mom, Alfred tells Camille and Milo to grab a shovel and they quickly leave after telling his mom they can have their picnic the following day instead. Alfred explains that the odd noise they had been hearing was from a bats who were in the caves due to the rockslide. Alfred then adds that since the bats couldn't get out to eat the mosquito's, that is why they were having problems. During the picnic, Mr. Russard takes photographs of everything that happens. Alfred then makes a....lame joke while trying to clarify that it was a good joke but the others just awkwardly shrug it off instead as the episode ends... Quotes Trivia *Despite Ms. Hedgehog said guests are on they way, only Mr. Russard was shown at the end of episode. *Some face expresions looks a bit exaggerated in this episode. Goofs *When the group runs away from the mosquitos, near the end of run there seems to be a glitchy transition on screen. (may depend on the format of how you watch it however) *Despite wears a yellow tanktop like shirt and multiple arm pads, Milo is shown in his normal attire after he tries to sniff a flower and is chased by a bee. This last for the entire rest of the scene. Also note how their face guards go missing after they begin to talk with Mr. Russard. *At the beginning of the episode when Lilly first appears, her pigtails are missing. Gallery vlcsnap-2012-05-06-15h17m18s68.png|A rumble at night is our first clue. vlcsnap-2012-05-06-15h16m38s167.png|A cloud on photo is our second clue. vlcsnap-2012-05-06-15h18m30s16.png|And a strange noise is our last clue. vlcsnap-2012-05-06-15h18m20s171.png|Crazy squirel! Category:Episodes